


Who are you? What's your name?

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Putting someone whose memory is deteriorating due to a disease next to another who's lost his memory because of an accident isn't quite professional.





	Who are you? What's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in like 2015 so i decided to just write it even though i have exams this week (also i finished this up at 4am with no proofreading don't expect quality writing). also this idea is pretty good

They've been next to each other for a few days.

It might be wrong. Putting someone whose memory is deteriorating due to a disease next to another who's lost his memory because of an accident isn't quite professional.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. The doctors say I hit my head hard, so I might not regain my memories. What about you?"

"I'm sick."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get sick?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about your past?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's your name? I'm Naegi Makoto."

"Komaeda Nagito."

"Why do you think they put us next to each other? I'm sure hospital beds aren't usually that close."

"I don't know."

"What do you know then, Komaeda-san?"

"Just my name. And that I'm going to die soon."

"What about your childhood?"

"I can't remember any of it."

"Your family?"

"They don't even visit me."

"Your friends?"

"I don't have any."

"Nothing?"

"I have nothing."

"What about—"

"You talk too much, Naegi-san."

"I just want to get to know you better."

"Neither of us is going to remember anything about each other."

"But I still—"

"Good night. It's been fun talking to you, at least."

"You don't have to be so rude…"

 

Both of them had almost no chance to regain their memories back.

The doctors had hope, but Komaeda Nagito's dementia wasn't exactly easy to deal with. Especially with how rude he tended to be towards everyone. And for Naegi Makoto, amnesia wasn't easy either.

"What happened?"

"I told you. It was an accident."

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I remember a bit."

"Hey, Komaeda-san? Do you have some regrets?"

"No. I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Well… some thing I really feel bad for is that I lost my memory of someone important to me."

"So?"

"I can't remember anything about that person. I just know that I loved that person so much."

"I think I had a person like that too."

"That's comforting to hear—"

"I hate that person though."

"If they were so precious to you, wouldn't you love them?"

"I hate that person so much."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Did that person love you?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe they did."

"I don't care."

"You're so rude."

"And you talk too much… whatever your name is."

"It's only been one night. How did you manage to forget my name?"

 

Sometimes there would be guests.

The doctors noticed that most of them belonged to Naegi Makoto, but it wasn't surprising at all. Komaeda Nagito had a tendency to push his guests away, or refuse them. Then, sometimes, he complained about how no one cares about him. That's how it was.

"You have no visitors."

"So what?"

"You really have nothing…"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want them to get so close."

"But it's good to have friends."

"I never had any."

"Why?"

"No one likes me."

"It might be because you're rude."

"I think I was a nicer person than I am now."

"Then why did no one like you?"

"Because they couldn't stand me."

"I'm not sure that's the case—"

"My parents never visited me ever since I ended up here."

"That's not the case…"

"Even if people cared, it might hurt them."

"But they'd spend time with you—"

"I don't want them to. They don't want that either."

"I want to spend time with you."

"You're annoying."

"And you're rude."

"I wonder if I could switch beds with someone else."

"You're harsh, Komaeda-san."

"And you're too talkative. It's annoying."

"You're a bit fun to talk to."

"You're not."

"Oh by the way, can you remember my name?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I want you to remember my name."

"I'm going to forget it. Don't get your hopes up."

"But do you remember it now?"

"Yes. Wakagi-san, isn't it?"

"You're close. It's Naegi."

"They have a similar meaning, so what's the difference?"

 

Sometimes the doctors' technique would work. They would both be hit by a flood of memories. Most of the times it was suffocating for both of them. It hurt their heads, it hurt the doctors' heads too. Maybe the nurses, as well.

At least, soundproof walls helped keep the screaming down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just don't stick with me."

"But I—"

"Just ask the doctors. They would understand."

"I don't want it to happen again!"

"I hate you. Isn't that enough reason?"

"But I love you. You do too, don't you?"

"I don't love you."

"Are you expecting me to believe you?"

"I hate you, because you won't let go."

"There's a reason why I can't let go."

"Let go of me!"

"If I let go, then who do you have left?"

"I don't want anyone!"

"You can't push me away, Komaeda-kun. I'm your—"

"I'm not anything to anyone anymore, and no one is anything to me anymore."

"I'm your lover."

"You're not. You're not my lover, Naegi-kun."

"Liar! You just want to push me away, just like you did to everyone!"

"I did it just so I could die without having others worry about it."

"I love you!"

"It's so lonely but I still don't want to get attached to anyone."

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Come on, you can let go. You're strong enough to—"

"I can't leave you!"

"You can't hold onto me forever, I'm going to die—"

"That doesn't mean you can just push me away!"

"I just want you to be happy!"

"When I woke up from that accident, I couldn't remember you. It felt so lonely. I wanted to remember you."

"I saw how you looked at me, Naegi-kun!"

"It's because I didn't like seeing you like that!"

"You looked really sad, you seemed really bored of me repeating everything. Asking your name, repeating the same conversation, you were bored."

"It just hurt me to see you like that!"

"That's why I need to push you away too!"

"But I love you!"

"I don't like seeing you miserable because of me!"

"I still love you! I know you still love me too!"

"The way you looked at me, the way you couldn't bear smiling at me all day, I was just a burden to you!"

"You're not a burden! You're my lover!"

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't let me go… please don't let me go… please Komaeda-kun—"

"Sometimes I regret falling for someone as stubborn as you. If it was someone else, they would let go of me from the start."

"I'm sorry."

"I liked that about you. I liked everything about you. I loved you. But as time passed, I could tell you were really hurt."

"I could still go on. I could still… we could still—"

"Even if you were able to handle your own pain, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You always carried our pain, and kept on with a smile.

"I can handle it."

"You can. I know that. I believe in you."

"That's why I can stay by your side—"

"You're hurting yourself."

"I just want to stay by your side."

"Alright… just for a short time."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"That's fine."

"Do you think the doctors placed us together on purpose?"

"Maybe."

"I don't want you to forget me."

"It can't be helped."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I don't hate you."

"I know. You said it many times."

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to see you suffer."

"Even if it's suffering, it's for your sake."

"I don't like it."

"Do you wish it could have been a happier end for us?"

"Sometimes."

"Me too. But even if it was a life filled with misfortune, it's fine if I'm spending it with you."

"You're too romantic."

 

However, it was the farthest they could reach.

After an entire day of bickering, flirting, screaming, crying, laughing, the next days were always so silent. Komaeda Nagito was back to usual, Naegi Makoto was back to usual.

"What's your name? I'm Naegi Makoto."

"Komaeda Nagito."

"Why do you think they put us next to each other? I'm sure hospital beds aren't usually that close."

"I don't know."

The doctors were certain it wasn't as easy as they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> translation note (probably inaccurate, but i used a dictionary): wakagi means 'young tree' or 'sapling'. naegi's name means both of the previously-mentioned words, so that's what komaeda meant with them having a similar meaning


End file.
